


A Perfect Match

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Corey and Mason arrange a blind date for their friends but don't tell them much about their dates. And an hour before the actual date Nolan and Brett meet and get to know each other, not knowing they talk to their date.Or I suck at summaries :)





	A Perfect Match

„Liam! Mason tries to destroy my personality again!“

Liam chuckled and looked into Nolan’s room. He knew Nolan since high school, but they only became friends back in the first year of college. Liam studied history while Nolan just had one history course with him and was fixed on veterinary medicine. They had become roommates half a year ago after Nolan’s parents kicked him out after he had crashed their car.

Mason was jealous at first because he had planned to move in with his best friend after his first year but now he counted Nolan among his closest friends too.

When Liam came into the room he saw his best friends bickering about a hoodie Nolan held against his chest.

“This hoodie was a better friend than you in the last ten minutes!”, Nolan argued and stuck out his tongue at Mason.

Mason rolled his eyes. “Nolan, you can’t wear THIS on a first date!”

“I can, and I will!”

“Nolan, I swear to god, if you wear that I will never talk to you again.”

Nolan considered the thought and laughed as Mason pouted: “Screw you.”

Liam grinned. “First date?”

Nolan whimpered and let himself fall on his bed. “Mason’s boyfriend knows someone, and Mason thinks I would like him. I don’t even know his name! Liam, please, I don’t want to go on a date with a stranger! What if he tries to kill me? No one would notice because you are the worst friends ever!”

“You’re the biggest drama queen I know”, Mason laughed and rummaged through his wardrobe.

“And if I go on this date and get killed I WAS the biggest drama queen you know because then I’m dead and you would totally miss me and cry about how dumb you were, to send me on a date with someone you don’t even know yourself!”

“Nolan, I have met him, don’t worry. I promise you that the guy isn’t a killer and I won’t cry at your funeral because if you die it will hopefully be in eighty years and I will die before you”, Mason grinned and took out one of Nolan’s blue shirts.

Liam laughed as Nolan muttered about the ways to kill his friend right now and joined Mason to find an outfit for Nolan.

“Where is the date?”, he asked as he pulled out the dark jeans he had searched for.

“This new cafe next to the library”, answered Mason and looked to the jeans. “Ah, I wanted these too. His ass looks good in them.”

“Guys!”, Nolan protested with flushed cheeks.

“If it calms you, I can be there too. I could just sit in a corner and if you want me to leave, just write me, okay?”, Liam suggested.

“You would do that?” Nolan looked at him with big doe eyes and Mason rolled his eyes.

“Someday you will be an adult and then we will watch you fail one choice after another”, Mason informed him and dodged the pillow that Nolan threw at him while Liam laughed about the angry look on Nolan’s face.

Nolan knew he should appreciate their effort, but he didn’t want to go on a blind date. His love life was limited to one boyfriend a year ago and some hook ups during high school and that’s it. Nolan liked to say that he was socially awkward and wouldn’t change anything about it for a possible boyfriend. Either he accepted him the way he was, or he didn’t need to try.

Mason sighed as Nolan put on his grey hoodie and threw his jeans at him. “At least put on those”, he grumbled and nodded in satisfaction as Nolan did as he asked. “He will be there at 12 am.” With that he and Liam left his room.

After a quick glance on his phone he decided that he could get a coffee now too. It was 10:30 and he could reserve a seat for his date. He pulled the hood over his head and went out. On his way to the cafe he wrote Liam a message where he was. It began to rain, and he ran to the place of his destination an hour before the date.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Theo knocked on his door. Brett had told them he wanted to write something for the band two hours ago. Corey and Theo knew that Brett tried to escape from the blind date Corey had arranged for him. Brett had never told them that he sometimes felt lonely, but he really didn’t need something like that. Everyone on this planet knew that blind dates are bullshit, but Corey insisted on it. He hadn’t even told him the name of his date just that the guy was a cute 21 years old veterinarian medicine student.

Brett just wanted to stay in bed the whole day. He had met Corey’s boyfriend Mason two days ago. He seemed nice, but Brett didn’t know anything about him or his friends. Why did it have to be him? Theo was also single. But Corey had only said something about a perfect match. Brett snorted at that. Corey had gone crazy, it was official now.

As crazy as Theo who constantly knocked against his door. He refused to let it down and had informed Brett he would check his outfit. Brett played with the thought of ignoring him for the rest of the day, but his friend never ended the knocking.

“I surrender”, he growled and opened the door.

“You would have never had the nerve to listen to me for the rest of the day”, Theo grinned and made his way to the taller boy’s bed. “So, show me your outfit.”

“I don’t want to go to that stupid date!”

“I pretend I didn’t hear that”, Corey said and sat down on his desk. He looked Brett over with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “You could at least try a little. He is really nice”, he assured him.

“Or we could go to Sinema and hook up with some cute boys”, Brett tried but sighed at the looks his friends gave him.

“Okay, fine, but you”, he pointed at Theo, “You come with me. If the guy is a freak you have to save me.”

Theo snorted. “I, Theodore Raeken, saving Brett Talbot? What an honor.”

Brett ignored the sarcasm in his tone and put on a dark green tee. Corey had already told him where his date was, but he decided to go there alone first to check if the coffee wasn’t too bad. After all, it was only half past ten.

“Come to the cafe around quarter to twelve”, he said to Theo before he headed to the meeting point.

 

 

 

He sat down next to a big window and watched the people outside. It had begun to rain, and the streets became emptier. He took a sip of his frappuccino when someone caught his eye. A boy ran up to the cafe, a grey hood over his head and as he walked up to the counter his wet shoes squeaked loud. He pulled the hood down and a mop of blond hair appeared. A delicious blush crept up his neck. Brett hadn’t seen his face yet, but he was fascinated from his hair, his height and the way he walked up to the woman who greeted him civil. Brett waited eager for the guy to turn around when he finally took his order and let his gaze wander around the empty seats next to Brett. Their eyes met, and Brett drowned in the beautiful ocean blue. The bright lights created a halo in his golden hair. Brett swallowed thickly and watched as the other’s cheeks redden.

The first thing that popped up in his mind was the boy under him, those eyes staring up at him and his gorgeous hair a mess after he had run his fingers through it again and again. His soft looking chapped lips against his skin. The blush on his cheeks when Brett would suck on his sensitive spot. The way he would whisper his name when he left hickies on the way down to his happy trail. His whimpers and moans and….

NO, no boner in public especially not in front of a cute guy. The boy had looked away and sat down at the next table to Brett's.

Brett tried to control his thoughts. He was here because he had a date in an hour and now he lusted after someone who sat next to him. And that someone wrapped his lips around his straw, swallowing thickly. Wasn’t that illegal? Brett was suddenly aware of a sensation happening lower down on his body as his imagination wrapped those lips around other things.

As the boy noticed his stare he smiled shyly. A warmth spread in Brett’s chest. The other boy was adorable with those cute dimples. And the freckles! He looked down on his phone and a lock of hair fell into his face. Brett’s fingers itched to brush it back to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

Without a second thought he stood up and sat in front of the boy. “I’m allowed to sit here, right?”

The boy’s confused look was a cherry on top of all that had happened, and he nodded. “Sure.”

“I’m Brett.”

“Nolan.”

Brett mouthed his name, testing it on his tongue. Nolan, unique and perfect.

Brett was eager to poke him with questions about his friends, hobbies and family but Nolan’s phone rang. He stood up with an apologizing look and answered the call.

At the door Theo almost bumped into him and walked to Brett with a confused expression on his face. “Brett, who was that?”

“Can you do me a favor?”, Brett begged. He couldn’t tell Nolan about the blind date. He wanted to get to know him.

Theo just looked at him, waiting for whatever Brett wanted him to do. “That was Nolan and I really like him. Could you please go on the date instead?”

Theo looked at him with disbelief. “You found an interesting boy on the way to your date?”, he hissed. Brett nodded and looked behind Theo as Nolan opened the door again. Theo sat down the furthest away from him after he whispered: “You owe me.”

Brett smiled at Nolan and asked: “Everything alright?

“Yeah, my friend just couldn’t find the cafe”, he shrugged and played nervously with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Brett watched as Nolan checked the time on his phone again and took a deep breath. “Look Brett, I would really like to talk a little longer, but I have to meet someone.”

Brett frowned. What? He had cancelled his date for Nolan and now he wanted to leave?

“Can I at least give you my number?”, Brett asked a little disappointed. But on the other hand, he now knew that Nolan didn’t cancel a meeting at short notice.

Nolan looked surprised but held out his phone. Brett saved his number and accidently hit the home button. When he saw the background picture he froze in place. It showed Nolan and two guys on the backseat of a car. One of them was Mason. His hand blocked out Nolan’s face and the other boy slept with his head on Nolan’s shoulder. A shiver ran down his spine.

Was Nolan his date?

No, that couldn’t be true.

But Nolan stood up and the other boy on the picture appeared to his side.

“Okay you have two minutes till disaster date, what are your last words”, the new boy joked, and Nolan rolled his eyes.

Brett couldn’t think straight. Fuck, Theo had now a date with Nolan. He had to prevent that!

“Brett, that’s Liam, my roommate”, Nolan said and turned back to him. But Brett didn’t care. He grabbed Nolan’s arm and pulled him aside.

“Please tell me you aren’t 21 and you aren’t studying veterinary medicine”, he begged but when Nolan’s eyes widened he had his answer.

“How do you know that?”, he asked frowning.

Brett rubbed his eyelids and then looked Nolan in the eyes again. “Hey, I’m Brett Talbot, Corey’s friend and your blind date.”

Nolan just gaped at him for solid two minutes and Brett bit on his tongue to suppress laughing.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”, Nolan asked after his brain had processed the information.

Brett shrugged. “Corey just told me that he arranged a date for me with a 21-year-old friend of his boyfriend who studies veterinary medicine. He didn’t say your name or describe you.”

Nolan nodded. “Mason didn’t neither. I only heard that you are in a band with your friends and that Corey said something like we would work well together. "

“Wait, that’s all you knew? What if I was a serial killer?”, he laughed.

Nolan smiled softly. “I said that too, but they are the worst friends on this planet.”

Brett smiled too and shook his head lightly. “That guy behind us is my friend Theo. I asked him to go on the date instead of me after we talked. I didn’t want to destroy everything”, he admitted.

Nolan looked surprised for a second but then a smile spread on his face. “So, I’m worth canceling a date with someone who your friend thinks is perfect for you?”

Brett grinned. “Hell yes.”

Nolan blushed a little. “You’re very forward, aren’t you?”

Brett only took his hand and the two went back to Liam who looked confused at their hands. “Nolan, what the…”

“Do you see that guy at table seven?”, Brett interrupted him and after Liam looked back and nodded, he continued. “That’s my friend Theo. He is now your date, so have fun, but not too much.” With that he turned around and pulled Nolan with him.

Nolan laughed lightly and Brett’s heart skipped a beat when he finally intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go on a date”, he grinned, and Brett simply smiled.

 

Corey was right, they were a perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> The second chapter will be Liam and Theo's date!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if there are mistakes just tell me :)


End file.
